1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the containment, cleanup, collection and disposal of oil on water and land by using dried wood chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In oil spills which contaminate water and land, the oil must be contained and removed as quickly and efficiently as possible to minimize the environmental impact. Previous procedures involved the use of floatable booms to contain the oil and the use of large rolls of oil-absorbent material. These rolls are used to blot up the oil and must be removed for later disposal. Complicated devices are used on the water to spread these large sheets over the polluted body of water.
Unfortunately, the equipment used to fight oil spills is difficult to handle and must be stored near a spill area. In bad weather, some of the methods are totally unworkable. The recent Exxon oil spill in Valdez, Ak. has shown the world that currently available processes do not work quickly or efficiently.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.